For the Love of Malon
by TheLegendofKat
Summary: Just when things with Link are going well for Malon, a mysterious man who is somewhat familiar arrives at Lon Lon Ranch. Can Malon help him? Or will she risk losing Link in the process? Everything happens for a reason Love Triangle story! Rated M for later scenes
1. Chapter 1

"Malon?" I heard him calling from outside. I would recognize his voice anywhere. Link!

_Oh no, not now... _I thought. I was not fit to speak to him, not after... I wiped my face dry and hoped I wasn't too blotchy. "Link?" I called out, far too quiet to expect him to hear me.

"Oh there you are." He was at the doorway of my house. I heard the dry straw crunch underneath his boots with each step as he got nearer to the stairs that would bring him up to me, and my mess of a room.

"Wait!" I threw my hands up and he stopped in his tracks, staring up at me with an odd expression in his blue eyes. He wasn't wearing his hat, and his blonde hair fell softly around his face, and flipped up at the neckline of his undershirt. Over his normal white underclothes, he wore his forest-green tunic. "Um, I'll be right down." He nodded and stepped back to wait for me.

I turned my back to him and swallowed hard. I couldn't cry in front of him! I was determined not to cry. I straightened my bright red hair and simple dress before turning to face him once more and proceeding down the stairs. "Wh... What are you doing here, Link?" I prompted. I could feel that my face wore a defensive expression, but I couldn't make it stop.

"Malon, I heard what happened to your-"

"Don't! Don't talk about it right now!" I scowled and shook my head at him, halting the conversation.

He did not press, just watched me from a couple of steps down. I avoided making eye contact with him for a few moments of silence. That was one thing I knew Link to be good at. Silence. He understood the importance of the space between our words.

"Um... " my voice cracked slightly. I swallowed again before continuing. "Thanks for coming." I managed to say before stepping around him and heading out toward the field.

The fresh air filled my lungs, and the sunlight warmed my skin. But my eyes were drawn to the new grave against the western fence. Links eyes followed mine, and I felt his arm rest across my shoulders, then a gentle push, guiding my turn to face him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I hooked my arms under his until my hands rested on his shoulders and we held this embrace for a long time. My eyes began to sting with tears, so I blinked before burying my face into the sturdy fabric on his shoulder. I held my breath and listened to Link breathing, the horses whinnying, and the chickens clucking.

After some time passed, Link broke our precious silence. "Do you want me to stay?" He separated his torso from mine, looking into my teary face. Even though I was trying not to cry, I knew it was obvious. "I can help withthe ranch." He added after I didn't answer.

The truth was, I hadn't found my voice yet. I was still concentrating on my inability to keep an even tone. I failed, letting out a quiet sob before whispering "Thank you so much..." He wrapped me tightly in his arms once more, and I cried into his shoulder for a little while.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel prepared to run the ranch, all by myself, now that my dad was gone. Obviously I knew everything that needed to be done but... It seemed like an impossible task without the reliable guidance I'd always had. I needed help to hold the ranch together, and also to keep myself from falling apart.

Link, patient as ever, held me tight until I broke the hug. The ranch was a mess. I hadn't really kept up with it too much in the days since my dad was attacked on his delivery. I didn't have the energy. Link noticed too.

"I'll clean up, you go rest." He offered up to me, nudging me back toward the house.

"No, I'll help." I smiled up at him, blinking the remainders of my tears away. I couldn't just go cry alone while Link took care of my fathers ranch. If he was extending a hand to help me, I had to take it.

Link went into the house to take off his undershirt while I got to work sweeping up the stables. After a while, I finished cleaning and organizing the stables, and walked back outside. Link was trying to get all of the cuccos out of the fenced off area that was designated for the horses. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He was doubled over, running after the chickens with his arms stretched out ahead of him, feathers in his hair, and sticking out of his tunic. At the sound of my laughter, he straightened and turned to face me.

"Stupid chickens.." I saw his lips form the words and laughed once more. _Oh Link!_ He smiled at me as I turned to go tend to the cows.

The cows mooed loudly when I approached them. They were agitated from not being milked, and I felt terrible. After milking them, I swept the dirty straw away, and replaced it with fresh straw for them to rest on. They seemed much more cheerful after that, and it made me feel surprisingly better.

I had felt a little like I was drowning before Link showed up to help me. It actually felt great to be busy, and maintain Lon Lon Ranch.

Much of the afternoon passed with Link and I working hard on the ranch, and by the time the sun behind the western wall, it was in better shape than it had been in a long time. I approached Link, and he held his hand up for me to clap mine against it, a gesture of success.

"Wow Link! You did so great today!" I praised him excitedly. It was easy to feel happy when I wasn't alone.

"No, you did." He smiled and rested his arm across my shoulders, looking out at the ranch as it glowed in the orange light of the sinking sun. There were horses trotting happily around the track, and a few others grazing. I looked up at him as he smiled softly, and wondered what he could be thinking.

After nightfall, we put the horses in their stables and made a small bonfire in the middle of the ranch. Link suggested that we say a few words for my dad.

I couldn't, but Link could. "I promise, Talon. I'll protect your ranch… And Malon, too." I stared at him, slightly awed by how strikingly beautiful he was in the firelight. We sat next to each other in silence, staring into the mesmerizing flames. After some time, I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me in response, and I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The last weeks of hard work getting Lon Lon Ranch back in order had Link and I wanting to take a day to relax. After caring for the animals first thing in the morning, we each bathed and picked out some clean clothes to wear on a trip to the market place.

I wore a simple white dress with Blue and tan embroidery along the edges, and a brown leather belt to hold the waist in. I braided my long red hair and pulled on my boots. When I stood, Link was ready to go as well, wearing a pair of green pants tucked loosely into his boots and a plain white linen shirt.

"Are you ready?" I smiled at him brightly, and my heart thumped loudly when he returned the smile and nodded.

"When you are." He added playfully, hooking his arm out for me to grab onto. I giggled and together we walked outside. Link left me by the door to go retrieve Epona.

When she galloped toward me with Link bouncing on her back, I reached my hand out for her to bury her nuzzle into my palm before mounting behind Link and wrapping my arms around his waist. Even though I could ride alone, Link liked for us to ride together. I thought it was a paranoia thing, and that maybe it was easier to keep an eye on me that way. But he hadn't explained his thoughts to me to know for sure.

It was a beautiful day. The cool breeze carried the smell of wild flowers across Hyrule Field, and the sun warmed me through my lightweight clothing.

We made it to Castle Town quickly, thanks to Epona's reliable gait. After we dismounted, Link and I both showed Epona some affection, and Link told her that we would be back shortly. He knew that she would roam around the fields if she wanted to, but he could always call her back.

I walked slightly behind Link into town, humming softly to myself.

"What song is that?" He asked suddenly, slowing his pace to match my own.

"Oh." I was a little embarrassed that he had asked. Normally he didn't seem to pay my little tunes any attention. "It's a song my mother used to hum to me." The moat made a babbling sound below the drawbridge.

"I like it." He responded plainly, giving me a soft smile and holding his hand out, waiting for mine. I smiled and placed my hand into his as we walked into the bustling marketplace.

We walked around without speaking for a short time, the noise of the people who lived there floating through the air. The sounds of laughter, haggling and comfortable conversation reached us in a steady stream. I caught myself staring at Link as he was looking through a table of various woven and beaded bracelets. I was so happy in that moment with him. Having Link around had made me feel so light. I hadn't felt so joyful in a long time, probably before Ganondorf was in power. I was convinced that life should be this way.

While I was daydreaming about my new happy life with Link, I didn't realize that he had made a purchase.

"Malon, do you like this one?" He held one of the bracelets out to me. It had a white leather strap, and colorful glass beads were sewn into it in the pattern of a burning sun.

I gasped slightly before responding. "It's beautiful!" His face lit up at my answer, his bright blue eyes shining with glee. Without speaking, he tied it in a secure knot around my wrist. "Oh Link! Thank you!" I threw my arms around him and he held me tightly.

Before I had time to respond, standing in front of the merchants stand, Link lowered his face to mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Immediately, I felt my face get hot. No, my whole body. The noise that was flooding the air before was silent to me now. I had never been kissed before. As quick as it started, my first kiss ended. _Link?! _I knew that I had feelings for him, but I didn't think that they were reciprocated. I always believed that Link loved the Queen. It just seemed so natural. But this felt much more natural.

He stepped back from me and stared at my face, and I quickly turned my eyes down to the cobblestones, trying my best to stop my face from becoming as red as my hair. I felt Links hand rest on my head and risked a glance up at him. He was smiling, and his cheeks were slightly pink as well.

"I've been happy at the Ranch.." He said softly, before adding, "with you." I felt my heart grow warm at his words. I smiled and nodded in agreement. So very happy.

We walked around for a while longer before leaving the marketplace back into the fields. The sun was turning orange as it prepared to set on the horizon. Epona must have wandered off, because she was no longer waiting for us by the drawbridge.

"Where do you think Epona went?" I asked Link, standing with my hand in his, in the spot where we left her.

Link shrugged, raising and dropping my hand with his movement. He reached for his ocarina, but before he placed it to his lips, he stopped. "Do you want to walk back?"

I could see the ranch from where we stood, and the warm light that was quickly leaving the fields was very inviting when I looked at how it made his hair sparkle and dance. I smiled and nodded to answer his question. "That sounds nice."

With my answer, we started to walk back toward the ranch. Link played Epona's song while we were on our way, and she joined us for the walk, whinnying beside us.

"Next time, let's go to the Gerudo training ground." Link suggested. I had never been to the Gerudo Desert, and honestly, it kind of made me nervous. That was where Ganondorf was from, and from what I'd heard, the women who lived there were not very friendly to outsiders.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked him, slight fear creeping into my tone.

"It will be fine, I'm an honorary member of their tribe." He smiled at me proudly, puffing his chest out slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at his small display of pride. His jaw fell open. "What? Not many people can say that, you know." His face bore the trace of a pout, exaggerated by the low light. He was talking more than usual. It was nice to hear so much of his voice. "Besides, they're friendly toward women."

"You're right, Link, I'm sorry. Let's do that the next time we take a day away from the ranch." I reached up and patted him on the shoulder, mocking a comforting gesture. We both laughed and closed in on Lon Lon Ranch.

Now that we were home, there were a few stars beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky. Epona ran off to join the other horses in the corral, trotting playfully with them.

Link watched the horses play, and I watched him. I couldn't help but smile, it felt like the only expression I knew anymore. When Link caught me staring, I blushed bright red, and he smiled, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder. He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, resting my hand on top of his. He shook his head in response.

"No, nothing is wrong." My heart pounded as his eyes pierced through me, rattling my core. "Doesn't it feel like… Everything is right?" I took a moment to consider his question, gazing up at the sky.

"Yes. It does, Link." In the back of my mind, I knew that things were not perfect. But I also knew that I couldn't ask for better. Link moved toward the house, to go inside.

"I'll be in in a minute, Link." He nodded and we parted ways. I walked toward my father's gravesite. I missed him a lot. If it wasn't for Link, everything in my life would have fallen apart. I could never hope to find a way to express my gratitude.

Sitting in the grass near him, I spoke to my dad. "Dad, I miss you… " I started out whispering. "I can't believe that I'm here without you…" I thought of what he would like to hear. What would he care about? "Link is staying here now. I think it's permanent. He's been a great help with the Ranch. " I began to tell him all about my time since he passed. "I was so heartbroken when I heard what happened to you, I could barely get out of bed. I was letting the ranch go…" I felt ashamed. He would never have permitted me to behave that way. I was his backbone before. "When Link came, he really pulled me out of that. The ranch is great now." I sighed and sat in silence for a few moments. "What else… You remember when I was a girl and you told Link he could marry me?" I chuckled softly. " I know that that was a joke, dad. But I might be in love with him anyway…" Thinking of Link, my heart beat got faster. "Would you have approved of it?" I knew that he couldn't answer me, but this was the first time I had spoken to him since he died. I thought he'd like to know that I was happy. "Well… Who knows what the future holds… I just wish you were still here…" A tear fell from my eye. I hadn't even noticed them welling up, but soon more hot tears dripped down my face. I laid in the grass and talked to him until I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept in the grass before Link came outside to check on me. "Malon?" He called into the dark night. I didn't wake at the sound of his voice. In my dreams, I felt like I was floating away, his voice a distant lullaby, keeping me calm.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the afternoon before Link returned to the ranch from a patrol. Since saving Hyrule he had taken the responsibility of keeping the monsters that still roamed the land under control. I liked using the times he patrolled to straighten up the house. I heard Eponas familiar whinny just as I was wiping down the table surface. I felt a subtle excitement grow on me, the same one that always showed after he returned from any length of time spent away.

"Hey". He greeted me with a smile when he opened the door.

"Link!" I beamed in return. "How was your patrol?"

"Nice and quiet." His soft smile remained as he placed the Master Sword, his bow and shield on the ground. Link the. Shuffled through a small leather bag on his waist. "I ran into the postman. He had some letters for you." He handed me a small stack of folded notes.

"Oh." I tried not to express it, but I already knew about these letters. I'd received several letters from areas across Hyrule in recent weeks. I hadn't been shipping out any milk.

"Hm?" Link was too observant for my attempt at secrecy. "What's wrong?" His sapphire eyes searched my face.

"Oh nothing..." I pursed my lips while running my fingers along the edge of the notes. "They want Lon Lon milk." I added when he didn't look like he was going to let up.

"Let's send some then." To Link, it didn't make sense that I wouldn't want to sell the milk. It was the ranch's primary source of income. But my dad had been taking milk to Kakariko when he was attacked and the thought of it gave me a of of anxiety.

"Um... I don't want to." I didn't really think my response through before saying it aloud.

He blinked several times in silence, and I could see him thinking through what I wasn't saying. "I can go." My eyes shot to his, and I wasn't sure if they were showing relief or fear.

Obviously it was no secret that Link was capable of taking care of himself. I was positive he would return safely if he went. But that didn't ease the pounding in my chest. "Link, whoever..." I paused and searched my thoughts. "You haven't found anything in your patrols..."

Link sighed as realization dawned on him. "You don't need to worry about me, Malon." He smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug. I knew that, of course. But the reality was that even if he told me every single day not to worry, nothing in the world could stop me. "I'll take out all of the orders."

"Thank you…" I mumbled, holding the hug for a couple seconds longer.

Link had become very comfortable during his time with me, and was much more talkative than I'd ever known him to be. "Want to go to the marketplace?" He separated our shoulders to make eye contact with me, an excited twinkle in his face.

"But it's so late!" I protested, but I still felt myself become slightly giddy.

He shrugged and dragged me out behind him, scooping up his sword. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I skipped to keep up with him.

When I was younger, I didn't care much for walking to the marketplace from the ranch, but now, in the setting sun with Link, it had become one of my favorite things to do. Sometimes I would hum a song for us, or we might talk about his patrol, or he could tell me stories about being a kid in the forest, or even more exciting, growing up a hero. No matter what we did, I always enjoyed myself when I was with Link.

As we approached the drawbridge in the growing darkness, Link threw his arm out to stop me from walking forward.

"What is it?" I asked, widening my eyes to look around us for anything unusual. Link did not answer, but walked slowly away from me. Time stretched out between us before I was able to make out the dark lump that caught Link's sharp eyes from the surrounding darkness.

As Link drew nearer, the dark pile of rags slowly stood to confront him. It was a man, not much older than Link or myself. It was hard to tell in the darkness what color his hair or skin was, but his eyes flashed out, as though they drew in the starlight. They were as red as rubies. I stepped back, shocked. I let out a small gasp as his fierce eyes shot in my direction, and time seemed to stand still for a moment.

Link hadn't drawn his sword yet, I figured he was giving the mysterious man the benefit of the doubt. "Do you need help?" his clear voice rang out into the night.

"Not from you." The dark man straightened his posture it was apparent that he was at least 4 inches taller than Link. At his aggressive tone, Link's hand raised to the hilt of the Master Sword. "Will you attempt to slay me, _hero?_." Fear passed through me like an icy wind as the stranger's words slithered through the air. But, before Link could draw his blade, a loud crack pierced the night, and the stranger vanished into nothing with a sudden and disorienting flash.

"Link!" I cried out and ran to his side. He was tense as his eyes scanned the surrounding area closely. "Who was that?" I wrapped one of my hands under his arm and held my body close to his.

"I don't know…" Link looked at the ground where the eruption of sudden light had allowed the man to escape.

"How did he do that?" I inched closer to the darkened patch of burnt grass to try and examine it, even though I knew I couldn't make any assumptions.

"He used a Deku Seed." Link looked kindly on me, but I could tell he was still concerned.

"How do you know?" I knew I should stop asking questions about it, but I just wanted to know more.

"I've seen a couple of people use that trick." He pulled me away from that spot, and continued guiding me into the Marketplace. As we walked away, I looked over my shoulder back to the dark horizon of Hyrule Field, and thought I saw a shape moving.

The Marketplace was bustling with the usual night-crowd. Since Link stopped Ganondorf, they didn't even close the drawbridge anymore. The town was filled with people, celebrating nothing, just to be enjoying the sense of relaxation that had taken over. It was always a good place to be, albeit a noisy one. The warm light cast off by the torches made everyone feel like family.

"Malon, Link! Get in here, you two!" The owner of a local pub in Castle Town waved us into his establishment. "Good to see you!" Pete was always very friendly towards us. But it wasn't unusual, because everyone was friendly toward Link, and anyone who he decided to keep for company. He was as well liked as Queen Zelda. Maybe even more so. "What can I get you guys?" Pete placed a hand on each of our shoulders, beaming down at us from above his bushy gray moustache.

"Just a couple small plates, Pete." Link spoke for us both, as I looked around at the people that were there.

For the most part, everyone was minding their own business, laughing with their friends over mugs of warm beer or eating a cheerful meal with family. There were people staring at Link, in obvious awe, and even a few young women glaring at me. I blushed, and inched closer to Link, knowing what they thought of the two of us together. He tucked me under his arm securely and led me through the crowded pub to a couple of empty stools.

Once we were seated with our food, we laughed and joked the night away with the people sitting near us. They cheered until Link agreed to tell a story of his travels. He drank the rest of his beer and chose to tell the scariest of all, in my opinion. His fight to free the Shadow Temple from evil. I watched as he talked animatedly about the dark and enormous cave tucked away in Kakriko, and gasped when he told us all about the living skeletons that he had to defeat in time to jump from a sinking ship. He didn't hold any scars about his time saving Hyrule from darkness. In hindsight, he wouldn't have wanted to devote his life to anything else, no matter how challenging.

After the sun began to lighten the sky, the pub cleared out, and so did we, trudging our way back home to the ranch through our exhaustion and slight level of intoxication.

In the comfort of Lon Lon ranch, I rinsed myself clean and plopped onto my bed. It was nearly time to wake up, but the light was still dark enough that I could get some sleep. I closed my eyes, a smile still playing at the corners of my lips. Link was rustling about his things, which were kept on the other side of the room, near the other bed. I listened silently to the comforting sounds, but soon the stopped. As I opened my eyes to look through the fading darkness, I was shocked to find him kneeled down beside my bed.

"Link?" I sat up in bed and he rose to sit next to me. "What is it?" I asked. I hoped he wasn't feeling sick.

"Malon, you're wonderful." Before I could react, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I kissed him and tried to pull my face away to continue speaking but he wouldn't let me.

He leaned deeper against me, running his fingers into my hair, pulling the ribbon that held it all into a ponytail loose, letting it cascade over my shoulders. _Link?!_ Pushing me into my back, Link leveled himself above me and took a second to look me over.

As his eyes scanned my face, hair and neck, the ever brightening morning light made his eyes look like they were glowing. His cheeks were slightly pink, and his hair hung like golden silk around his face. _Oh my..._ My heart couldn't help but flutter. I placed my palms against his chest as he leaned in to lay more kisses along my jawline and neck. I began to draw heavier breaths, and in response, so did Link, trailing the steam from his lips across the neck of my shift dress.

"Link," I began, applying slight pressure to his chest. _What's going on?_ While part of me was excited, the larger majority of me was confused. Link and I had been growing closer, but I didn't know he felt _that _close to me. I couldn't help but think it was just the long night at the pub that was bringing this out of him. But he remained ever in control, sitting up as soon as he registered my attempt to push him away. After he was up, I regretted my choice.

"Link, I'm-"

"Did you hear that?" He stood abruptly, and ran down the stairs and out into the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far! I know I was super excited to start it up, and am pretty pleased with this chapter. I'm already starting on Chapter 4! Please come back once it's up, and read and review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I took a few moments to steady myself before running outside after Link.

"Link, what-" He hissed sharply at me to be quiet, and in my surprise, I clapped my hands over my mouth. From the corral, one of the horses whinnied.

"Get inside Malon." Link sprinted past me to the field, pulling the Master Sword from its sheath and tossing the sheath to the ground in his haste. I stood frozen for a moment, unsure if I should follow, or if I should return to the house. Ultimately, I decided to listen to Link, and ran in the house, closing the door behind me.

I stood, facing the door with my palms flat against the wood for what seemed like several minutes, thinking of what could possibly be outside. Or, what if it was nothing at all, and Link only wanted an excuse to get away from me? Would he go to those lengths? I sighed.

As I turned, my eyes shot open wide in fear as a pair of dirty hands wrapped in tattered rags pressed against my mouth and pushed me against the door. I tried to scream, but the man's hands were pressed so firmly against my face, that I couldn't force any sound to come out.

"Shh. I don't want to hurt you, girl." From his voice, I recognized the man from Hyrule field. He had frightened me then too. His hair was an ashy blond, and underneath the rags that wrapped his head, it was knotted into a long braid. His eyes were bright red and around one of them, was a tattoo of a dark purple eye-like design that I didn't recognize. He had small scars about his face and neck, one on the right side of his mouth. I tried desperately to pull his hand away from my face, but he wouldn't budge. He just stared into my eyes as the time stretched between us. Inexplicably, I began to feel calm. I slowed my struggling and he dropped his hand from my mouth.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask, as I attempted to catch my breath. He held my arms to my side, and my back against the door.

"Please. I need help." His voice was coarse and his words caused me to inhale sharply. He smelled like dirt and.. Metal? I looked down and saw drops of blood puddling on the floor.

"Oh!" He fell away from me, collapsing onto the floor. I stared at him in horror for a second, before wrenching the door open and running outside. "Link!" I called out, and Link appeared almost immediately. "Inside, he needs help!" Link's blue eyes darted behind me to the shadow on the ground through the doorway.

"Who?" He demanded, not waiting for an answer though, he marched inside. When he laid eyes on the injured man on the floor, Link gasped and dropped his sword.

"Zelda?" He gasped, before dropping to his knees near the man, passed out now on the ground.

_Zelda?_ I thought, my mind racing. How could this man be… _The Queen?_

:::::::::::

Shortly after, we had the man cleaned up and bandaged, lying atop a pile of hay with some extra blankets over it. His breathing was labored, but otherwise he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

From the man's bedside, I looked back at Link, who was rubbing his temples with his eyes shut. "Link?" I practically whispered his name, but he heard, and opened one eye to look at me.

"Yeah?"

I stood and faced, him, fiddling nervously with a loose thread in my dress. "What did you…" I started, but then I realized that I didn't know what I wanted to ask him. Why did he call this strange and frightening man by the name of the Queen? Or, what was he thinking earlier, before the sun finished rising, and the haze of the night wore off?

"Don't" He sounded like he was going to say more, but decided against it, and left the air silent, with only that word to linger. I nodded and walked outside to care for the animals.

It was pretty late in the morning already, and the animals were restless from being cooped up all morning. Each of the horses immediately galloped off to run some laps and graze when I let them out, and the cows mooed eagerly to be milked.

As I busied myself with the milking, I thought back on the very early twilight, with Link in our room. My stomach twisted as I recalled his rough hand on my neck, and his warm lips on my skin. I used to think about Link in that way all the time, before my father died, and before Link came to stay with me at the Ranch. But since he'd come here, my thoughts of him had become more domestic. I appreciated his help, and conversation, and company so much, that any other teenaged thoughts fell by the wayside. I guess for him it was probably the opposite. Before, I was just a farm girl he was friends with. Now, I could only guess how he saw me. I let out a heavy sigh.

Then, what about the strange man? Why would Link call him Zelda? I didn't understand it at all. And after we'd finished treating him, Link had become very quiet. More than usual. Something seemed to really bother him about this whole situation with the injured stranger.

After some time passed, Link came out from the house. He had washed up and seemed to be in a much better mood than before.

"Malon." He called out to me, jogging across the length of the ranch to where I was, combing one of the horses' manes. I looked up to see him smiling lightly.

"Link, how are you feeling?" Even though he seemed to be more cheerful, I still felt a little nervous. I didn't know what he was thinking, or feeling. I could only imagine, and my imagination could get away from me.

"Tired." He laughed and stopped walking a few steps away from me. A few seconds of silence passed between us, with me avoiding eye contact, before he continued. "So, I'm sorry about before. I was just so surprised to see that man…" By the tone in his voice, I could tell that he still hadn't made out what was happening with the strange man yet either.

"Who is he?" I asked, relieved that Link had chosen to explain this event, rather than the preceding one.

"His name is Sheik." Link glanced backward toward the house. "When Ganondorf was in power, Zelda took on his appearance to hide. I… Didn't realize he was real." Links eyebrows furrowed as he thought about Sheik.

"Really?!" I was shocked. I didn't expect Link to be so forthcoming about whatever history was between them.

"Yeah. I want to talk with him, after he wakes up." I nodded, looking at Link. He had his thumbs hooked into his belt, and was digging the toe of his right boot into the grass, staring fixedly at the ground after a passing second of eye contact. "I'll actually go wait for him." He then turned and walked back to the ranch.

How long would it take for him to behave normally around me again?

**Hello again! So, opinion question readers. I was thinking of switching up the POV every once in a while for like.. A side chapter. I'd like to write from either Link or Sheiks POV from time to time, even though most of the story is being told as Malon sees it. Do you think that'd be a good or bad thing for the flow of the story? The story would continue moving forward, just certain events would be told from the other perspectives. There wouldn't be much in terms of recapping something that already happened from another person's experience. Blah blah, I'm rambling. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! I love your opinions :)**


End file.
